Gods Of Another World
by Zarconia
Summary: A god comes to tell everyone of an evil about to come, foretells events and even helps plan out a battle; two girls from strange worlds; forgotten gods attack; a story to remember. Give it a chance, I'm not good with summaries...
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: So everyone knows, I do not own DBZ or any of the likenesses or the likes of the anime manga or other productions. Also rated M for mature subject matter as well as violence and other M rated things to come.**

_In the beginning, the Elder Gods gave birth to children, paired them, and sent them to their own reaches of the spaces, dividing them by times, and told them to create their own worlds- many different worlds were created, all parallel of each other, with different races and strengths. One such pairing created a world, the one creating the land, the other the water, and both the life and vegetation of this land. They watched the wild animals flourish, and decided to create their own children, to govern the peoples of the lands. And so from the both of them, they created the four Elements, and gave them the task of creating a race to rule this world- man. The children created people of amazing strengths and powers, pitting them against one another for their own amusement, but the Mother of them disapproved, and stripped the humans of such powers, leaving them to fend and live in this world on their own, to teach her children the lessons they were to learn. Satisfied with the way the world was, the two Gods left the world to rest, leaving the four Elements to watch over the lands from their own niche in space called the Void. However, over the years they watched as their failures of a creation mingled and flourished, they became bitter, and plotted its destruction. To create an ultimate race to destroy the world, so then they could rule it with their own creations and not the worthless things their parents had governed for. _

_And so the Experiments began..._

**~..~**

**On Earth...**

She cracked her eyes open, lifting her bruised torso off the ground enough to not choke on the sand around her... [i]_Sand?[/i]_ She looked around, listening for their footsteps, coming back to punish her, but nothing but the gentle lapping of the ocean at her feet could be heard, the gulls in the sky. She looked around at the beach, sitting up slowly to straighten her rags as she figured out what happened- they had been telling her about a mission, one she'd been trained from birth to do... She looked around and got up slowly to her feet, unsteady as her head spun for a moment. She could feel the energies of thousands of people just a bit aways from here, a town or city most likely, though she had never seen one herself. She started hesitantly forwards, towards the energy she felt, remembering the sinister fiery voice in her ear.

_Do this and you live... for now..._

She started along the boardwalk, sand clinging to her bare feet as she moved a chunk of matted pink hair out of her eyes, that were dull with a violet glaze, heading for the nearest of the energies she had felt. The beach receded to a forest, a path along to walk through to the town. She walked until she felt them close and hid behind a tree, her arm changing shape painfully with the work of the nanos in her body, into the sharp blade of a sword. She watched from her hiding place as a young boy chasing a butterfly came skipping along the path, his mother calling to him not to run off to far ahead as she tried to keep up, stuffed animals and a newborn in her arms. The boy turned around to his mama with a big grin, pointing to the butterfly. She smiled back at him as she caught up and handed him the teddy in her hand so she could ruffle his hair. Twitching, she made her move to strike, but something in her called her to stop. These people weren't bad. They didnt deserve a death like this. She watched her feet as they continued past her, her arm melding back to her own. She looked at her hand, wiggling her small fingers before coming out and heading in the other direction of the people of this town. She would have no part in this, no matter her training. People were scum and deserved to die, but not by her hand this day. She had only ever killed to stay alive for the six years she had managed that feat. And that wasn't about to change just because she was no longer at the labs. She wandered off into the forest, to live her life free for once, though she knew even then she would never be free of those who created her.

She was a monster.

**~..~**


	2. LIfe as It Goes

**Disclaimer: See ch 1?**

**~..~**

_Another set of gods fought nonstop about what race they would create, and in their bickering they fought each other. The victor decided to create a race that could destroy the other gods of the other worlds his family created, since after killing his sister he found that he gained her power. He started off with the land, making it barren and fiery, and added rough life and extreme conditions. And then he created the Demons. His favorites were the first to be born of him, the rest just pawns to use as fodder. He gave the Royal Family the god killing powers and trained them well in the art of combat, coming down himself to train them until they began to best even him. He watched his children then create more of themselves, populate the realm with their power, the Royal family ruling over them easily with the power the god had given them. After watching his children grow, he felt that they would do well until he gathered them to fight, and went to rest. For many generations, the Royal Family plotted the Gods death, for putting them on this barren planet, yet bides their time until their prophecy children came- twins with the powers of the gods themselves. _

_After many many years and much waiting and planning on the Royal Family's part, the day of reckoning came, and the Queen bore twin girls. Identical in looks, the only thing you could tell them apart was their natures- one was blood thirsty, fought ferociously with excessive power, demanded respect and would not hesitate; one was silent, observational, plotted well, detailed out an assault with precision before using only the amount of power needed to get it done. No parents were happier, and trained the children from birth to fight better than the god that taught them before, and of their destiny. _

_One reveled in this destiny; the other was saddened by it._

**~..~**

**Demons Realm**

It had been many years now since her and her sister had been told of their destiny, her sister taking to it amazingly well and fighting harder than ever, but she stayed back and only trained when forced. She had no will to fight, unless her life depended on it. And as she stepped out onto the cliff that overlooked the battlefield, she knew that this was one of those times as she watched the two sides clash, her sister already in the fray felling whatever came to her, friend or foe. She watched from her vantage point for a time until a winged demigod came from above with a screech, talons and claws extended to rend her to shreds. She merely swung in a circle, her claws out, the whip of her raven hair spinning with her as she sliced the head of the demi and watched it fall from the cliff to the fray below. She sighed, building her power to match those that were fighting, and slid down the steep face, using one clawed hand to steer herself as she sped towards the clashings of teeth and demonic animals and winged demigods, feeling as if this war would never end... She made quick work of the first to approach her, walking calmly through the crowds killing the winged creatures as they attacked her people, always heading towards the main flow of the creatures- the God himself.

He stood with regality in his shining armors, a long sword at his side as he watched the battle with a sad smile on his face. She knew of the history of her kind, and knew they were meant to kill gods, but their God had not warranted that they would turn on him, his own children, to end him. She saw the demonic Dog form of her sister already barreling towards the God, splatters of the battle covering her obsidian fur as her silver blue eyes flashed with delight at the massacred demigods under her feet and in her great jaws. She transformed as well to her dog form, a great beast to behold, yet only as dangerous as her sister if she chose. She threw herself into the air in a great bound, intent on helping her sister dispatch the god, swiping more of the winged demis out of the air and off her back as she made her way through the corpse field, her great paws stained from the soaked ground of the fallen. She made it to her sisters side, two great dark beasts side by side, identical save for the snarl in one and the patience in the other as they made their way to the god, who drew his sword. He was ready to end this.

Her sister pounced, claws at the read, but was batted away by the gods tremendous power as he shifted from his small humanoid form to that of a great dragon, circling the field with his great length. Diving for her sister, he drew his fangs dripping in venom and lunged, her sister dodging neatly to give the god a rend across the face as he passed her and dove towards the low hanging clouds of the realm. The terrain was all dark earth and red stained naturally without the crimson lifeblood of the dead benieth her staining it further. She waited for him to come back before she lunged at him, biting and holding onto his neck behind the jaw as he swooped in again at her sister. Her jaw locked, taking her and the dragon into the skies as he rolled and flailed to get her off, but all that succeeded in was driving her fangs in deeper, her claws finding purchase around his great wings, and she began to tear into them with her claws as her teeth ground into the dragon Gods neck. He gave a roar, spinning in a death roll towards the ground, intent on killing the dog attached to him, but she disappeared from his neck seconds before he hit the ground, reappearing on his back to start shredding him. Her sister came up from where she had flung off to and swiped at the dragon as well now that it was downed, snarling at her sister for doing better than her, taking that anger and slashing her 'accidentally' across her eye, making her roar and slash in a fury and confusion, a deep claw mark over her right eye. She jumped off the god to try and relive the pain in her head and her eye as her sister took the time to dispatch the god, lopping off his head with a great swing of her claws, her howl loud and ruckus as the demis screamed and dove, to their deaths, to the waiting jaws of her sister.

After the battle, their father led her sister back to the palace, quite proud of his daughter for dispatching the god, clapping her on the back as they walked up to the feast. The other sister was left to find her own way back. She walked slowly from the battle field, tripping over bodies as she walked half blind, blood running through her fingers as she held her face, not a tear falling. She knew her sister was always ferocious, yet this was far below her; she had never struck out in jealousy before. She made her way slowly to the palace, following the bodies home...

**~..~**


	3. Meeting of the Opposites

The next day the Nameless Hunter went out into the rising sun, heading for the last place that the bounty was said to have been. _Of course its a wood. Any demon would choose that over a town... Lots of places to hide, and more to attack from. But that wont stop me. Ive lived in woods myself, and this one I am familiar with, so it should be a decent battle..._ she thought as she made her way silently out of the inn and out of the town, heading for the great wood that was a days hike away. She had gathered provisions at least and nibbled a little jerky on her trails, going over all the bounties she had even fought, and felt disappointment run its course. If this demon was anything like the other bounties than she would be disappointed with this one as well. But by the description and the large sum for its head, she figured it would be like no other bounty she had faced. _Good. I hope this is a good battle, or I am going to be Very upset..._

~.~

The demon woke quickly as a twig snapped below her, her eyes snapping open and her claws out ready to attack. She scanned the area with her ears and eyes and even her senses, and found what it was that had disturbed her sleep; a fawn nibbling on shoots below her tree, the doe not far from the young, watching carefully for signs of prey. She relaxed a little, sighing, gathering herself up for another hunt, her stomach growling deep as she thought of eating deer... But she couldn't take the life of the fawn so young, and without the doe, the fawn would be dead anyways. She would have to hunt some other deer if she wanted to eat today. She jumped over through the branches, to locate the watering hole and take a quick dip to wash herself and get a drink before she started her day, the sun rising in the canopy to cover the forest floor with deep green light. She jumped down from the trees to land next to the shore of a small lake, scanning the area quickly for any other signatures she didn't already know were creatures of the wood, and stripped her tattered robes from herself and stepped into the icy waters, shivering slightly at the chill, and washed herself quickly, getting out to redress herself and bend over to take a quick sip of the water before a twitch of her ear alerted her to a new presence in the wood- and one that made her frown. _And it starts again. Can I not have a day of rest in this world?_

~.~

Putting her hood up she drew her sword, finding the remains of another bounty hunter, his pockets picked clean of food and water. Dead only a few hours, she guessed by the bugs that had started to feast, and the animals that had gnawed on the body. This demon didn't seem to eat flesh, which was news to her- she thought all demons were evil killers with no remorse. She sighed and poked the body with a sick grin and chuckle before stepping over it to continue on the paths, seeing signs of the demon everywhere. Claw marks in trees, footsteps on the ground, long raven hair in the branches, this demon must be old if the hair was that long. By the footprints she could tell the demon wasn't that big in size, maybe only 7 feet tall, no more than a ton, but by her experience demons always weighed more than their size demon could be rail thin and still weigh a ton. Moving carefully through the woods without a sound, she found her way towards the only watering hole she knew in this wood, since every creature needed water at some point, and set up her ambush. Hiding herself carefully, she waited for the demon to come by...

~.~

The demon looked up across the lake, her eyes widening. There, barely recognizable, was a hunter, who by a slight glint of a sword proceeded to rush her over the water, running on its surface as the demon got up and took off just as fast into the woods. She jumped up into the canopy, running on branches as quick as the wind itself, using her ears to tell if the hunter was following her... yup, definitely close on her tail. At the last minute she fell from the branches into a quick roll which saved her head from a quick slice from a sword, and let her face her foe head on. She stood her ground in an aggressive pose, her claws extended and her teeth bared, her eye swirling silver blue as she faced off with the hunter. The cloaked and hooded figure jumped from the branches and stood before her, shorter than her by a foot or so, and built thin, she checked its energy signature to see if it was human, but what she found made her eyes widen slightly- it was human, yet not. A meld between something else and something else, its energy signals were immense, and yet confined, and it seemed to be on a mission. _Of course its on a mission, its out for my head!_ she muttered to herself as she growled low in her throat. "What the hell you want with me hunter?" she snarled to the figure before her, catching a glimpse of pink hair under the hood. A grin crept up on the hunters face, hidden mostly by shadows from the hood, "I want your head, demon" was all the hunter said before dashing towards her, sword drawn and ready. The demon dodged the swipes carefully, not wanting to kill another good fighter, but what surprised her most was when the hood fell off, it was a girl fighting her. All the others that had hunted her had been male, this was the first female hunter she had seen in her hundred years of running from them. She dodged another swipe intended for her head and dove backwards to do a quick flip to face off her opponent again. "Look, I don't want to kill you ok? Why cant you blasted hunters leave me the hell alone!" she yelled at the hunter as she gathered up for another swipe, yet stalled a little. The hunters expression flickered for a moment, frowning.

"What do you mean you don't want to kill me? What about all the other hunters you have killed?" The hunter yelled back as she took another dash towards her, catching the demon in the gut a bit with the tip of her sword, gashing a little into her torso. The demon reeled backwards, snarling as she held her gut. "I only killed them because they wouldn't leave me alone. I just want to fucking live, is that too much to fucking ask for?" the demon yelled back, breathing quickly. The gash wasn't deep but without wraps she might bleed out before she could heal...

The hunter stopped, frowning more, the tip of her sword crimson as it touched the forest floor. "So you only killed them because they wouldn't stop hunting you?" The demon frowned, not understanding this hunter at all.. Was she having second thoughts or something? "Well wouldn't you, if you could never live in peace?" the demon said simply back, not sure what this hunter was talking about... Considering this was the most a hunter had ever spoken to her without saying 'your dead' or 'i have a claim on your head' or other bullshit like that. The hunter sighed, wiping off the blade and putting it away after a second of two of thinking. "Your not worth my time. Get out of this wood and find a place where they cant find you," the hunter said as she turned her back on the demon and started out of the wood, no longer interested in the bounty.

~.~


	4. Demons and Hunters and Ogres, Oh My!

~.~

The Nameless Hunter turned from the fight and walked off, feeling disappointed. That demon had been a good fight, not even trying to swipe at her, yet had neatly dodged most of her attempts at her head. Interesting. But the fact that the bounty wasn't deserving of the amount made her upset. She refused to kill those who didn't deserve it, and fighting to live was always a good reason to kill, unless it was unwarranted. That demon had only done what was needed to stay alive, and by the bodies she had found, she knew that it was a quick simple death for the men that had hunted her. She hadn't tortured them or anything others had done to warrant a bounty. She tore up the poster and dropped it on the forest floor as she went to the watering hole to get a drink. She had confidence the demon had told the truth, considering she had a way of telling those things anyways. Dipping her hands into the water she sipped a little before pulling out jerky and sitting on a rock to eat it, watching the animals cautiously wander towards the water. Envious of the way they lived so peacefully, she sighed and got off the rock, tossing the jerky into the trees and starting out towards the town, intent on scaring people away from hunting the demon. Not that it would stop all of them, but she hoped it would at least deter most of them from it.

A twig snapped around her as she walked the paths towards town, and instantly her sword was out. "_Hey little girl, wanna play with some real demons?"_ a deep voice came from out of the trees, and instantly she smiled. A huge demon like ogre came from the trees, grinning with its pointy teeth. She cracked her knuckles and gave it the 'come on' signal, but wasn't expecting the little boy to come running out of the woods smack into her, making her fall on her face, her sword skittering away. She got up quickly and grabbed the boy as the ogre tried to stomp her head, getting up and abandoning her sword to save the boy, running through the woods in a direction she didn't know well. Two more ogres joined the fray and chased them as she came to the edge of the forest, only to be faced with the cliffs that went off into the beaches. She put the boy down behind her and faced the now three ogres, her ponytailed pink hair whipping in the wind as she got into a battle position, weaponless.


	5. The Short One

~.~

The demon watched the girl carefully from her perches in the trees, binding her wound quickly, spitting on her hand to seal the wound with the acid, burning it shut to heal. Kneeling in the trees, she had watched the girl drink, and walk, muttering to herself of things, but the ogre was what had startled her- those things were huge yet made little to no sound in the woods, and she had run into them often enough to know that they packed a whallop when they wanted food. And the three of them looked hungry. She looked around following the ogres, making sure they wouldn't be eating any people as they walked through, confident the hunter could deal with them herself f it came to that point. Not that she wouldn't be there to save her skin if need be.

**Demon Code: Spare a life, owe a life.**

She frowned as a boy traipsed through the wood, obviously lost. He kept looking around, not sure where he was, but still headed that way. Until an Ogre cut off his path. The shriek that came from the small boy made her ears ache as he ran off quicker than a rabbit, headed in the direction of the other ogres. She sighed and followed after in the trees, but the boy splatted flat in the girl. _Oh great... i wonder who will kill who in this case now_ she thought as she readied herself to jump in to save the girl, the boy, or both of them. But the hunter surprised the demon more; she scooped the boy up, abandoned her sword, and took off. She watched the ogres going after them in chase, and jumped down after they had left, headed for the cliffs by the looks of it, and picked up the hunters sword, walking after them to give it back to her at least.

~.~

She deflected blows with her arms and legs as the ogres tried to pick her up and throw her, and everything else, but she was doing well enough, until one got a hold of her. She was about to transform when out of the wood streaked a black blur, the ogres hand falling from his arm as she rolled out from inside the fist after it hit the ground, blocking the path to the boy, who seemed knocked out after bashing into her. _Good, then I don't have to get thanks for saving his ass. I hate kids..._ she thought as the ogre screamed, the black blur dropping her sword into the ground in front of her before dispatching the handless ogre, the others trying to grab the demon, but to no avail.

The hunter grabbed her sword and made quick work of the other ogre, just as the last fell thanks to the demon. She stood on top of the ogre's back, hands covered in gore, her eyes red for a moment before settling down to their silver blue again. "The boy ok?" she asked, jumping lightly off the hulking beats and walking towards the boy. The hunter instinctively went between the boy and the demon, sword pointed to her "You touch him, your dead." The demon snorted "Pft, as if I'd eat him, hes too... is he purple?" she asked, frowning as she got a closer look at him. The hunter looked behind her at the boy, frowning herself "..Y-yea he is. Is that healthy?" she asked, kneeling next to him to poke him. The demon knelt next to her as well to poke him... After a minute or so, the boy woke up slowly, holding his head as he sat up, rubbing the white mohawk on his head, a small bump clearly visible. He looked up to see two girls kneeling over him and skittered backwards in a quick act, and gave a shriek, his hands falling over the cliff. His shriek died off as soon as he realized he wasn't plummeting to his death and looked down along his body to see the two girls, each with a grip on an ankle, and his head flopped backwards again.

The demon looked to the hunter and raised an eyebrow, letting go of the boys ankle quickly as her hand started to singe. She looked at the boy frowning as the hunter cursed and grabbed the boys other ankle and hauled him up again. "What the hell? You let go of him?" the hunter shrieked at her, sword back at her throat. The demon raised the now singed hand "Sorry, he burnt me." The hunter frowned at that and put the sword away again and hoisted the boy onto her shoulder, his head flopping against her back. The demon started to follow her, getting a good look at the boy... The hunter spun around, and glared at her "What the hell are you doing?" The demon grinned, putting a hand behind her head and chuckling a little "Nothing, just happen to be going the same way.." she said smiling. The hunter grumbled something about 'shoulda killed her when i had the chance' and kept walking.

After a good length of time of walking and the hunter grumbling, the boy woke up and of course the first thing he does is scream. The demon put her hands over her ears and winced at the high pitched noise and the hunter must have been just as surprised with it and dropped the boy on his head, cutting his scream short as he sat up slowly looking around rubbing his head. "...W-who are you?" the boy asked, the hunters back to him as she gave a shake and turned around to look at the boys back, since he was now facing the demon.

The demon looked straight into his eyes, and she gave a grin, seeing a strength there that was being hidden, and a knowledge she knew was going to be more than maybe even her. _So my assumptions were right..._ the demon thought as the boy winked at her, giving her the 'shh' signal before resuming his pathetic whimpering and rubbing of his head. The hunter sighed "Get up and walk. Your my slave, and I'm selling your ass for money, since my bounty fell through" she said as she grabbed his wrist and yanked him to his feet. The boy looked shocked, and yet his eyes said he had been expecting that. "Nuuuuu! You cant sell me!" he whined as he walked briskly with the girl, who still had a hold of his wrist, pulling him along. "Yes I can, and I will. And You, Demon. Bugger off and stop following me! I got nothing for you" she said with a snap to the boy and demon, walking fast towards town. She smiled, giving a shrug and following, humming a tune. The girl swung around again with the sword to her throat, the demon stopping to let the blade rest on her neck. After a little stare contest, the girl growled and put her sword down again and started to walk faster, practically dragging the poor boy behind her.

The sky was darkening at this point, which forced the hunter to stop for a camp, mumbling something about needing the boy in good health or no one would buy him. She started up a fire and started to cook the little rations she had, feeding the boy a little. The demon sat just outside of the fires light and watched them. Finally the boy got up and announced that he had to use the washroom, and started off into the woods, a gentle voice in the demons head asking her to come along. The demon got up after a minute and made her stomach grumble, say that she was going to get some food and left the hunter there suspicious as the demon wandered into the woods, following the boys scent. She found him sitting on an old fallen log, smiling a very creepy smile.

He knew things.


End file.
